Electronic circuits according to the opening paragraph are known. Such a circuit is e.g. used to control the voltage applied to a motor as load by varying the on and off periods (i.e. the duty cycle) of a pulse-width modulation (PWM) of the voltage supply according to a control signal. An average voltage results that is lower than the supply voltage.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,564 a motor control circuit is disclosed that is used to control the speed of a left and aright motor of a small vehicle, the left and the right motor driving the left and the right wheel of the small vehicle, respectively. By applying a given supply voltage in a PWM manner, the average voltage applied to the motors can be varied individually and hence the speed and the direction of the small vehicle can be influenced.
It is a disadvantage of the known control circuits that they are relatively complex and yet expensive.
It is hence desirable to provide a respective electronic circuit and a corresponding method that are relatively simple.